This program's purpose is to develop an imaging device for characterization of the radioactivity distribution of brachytherpy sources used in cancer treatment. The new device will utilize storage photostimulable phosphor (SPP) technology, widely available in radiology and oncology departments, to measure the 3-dimensional radiation profile of a brachytherapy source. A SPP sensor will serve as a high resolution radiation detector. The device will be able to apply to both gamma and beta emitting sources. The end product is a fast, accurate and low-cost 3-dimensional imaging system for mapping the volumetric radioactivity profiles of brachytherapy sources. This information is critical to the delivering of quality cancer treatment and will help improve the quality of brachytherapy source manufacturing. In Phase I, a 2-dimensional system will be constructed and tested using a pin-hole camera concept to measure surface and near-field source radioactivity. The results will be independently confirmed via comparison with measures obtained by conventional methods. Expanding on the camera concept, in Phase II, a panoramic 3600 view camera will be designed to map a 3-dimensional radioactivity profile of brachytherapy sources. This multi-pin-hole camera will record simultaneously from all respects the radioactivity distribution of a brachytherapy source. The goal for the multi-pin hole camera is to advance from a 2-dimensional camera design to a 3-dimensional one without resulting in longer exposure time or lower resolution. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed imaging technology has the potential to be used at over 1,000 medical facilities in the United States alone. Using the imaging device to improve the production of brachytherapy sources and ensure proper delivery of an accurate dosage to the patient can greatly enhance the ability of physicians worldwide to treat a wide variety of cancers. Interest in the technology is also high across may other disciplines, including biomedical, computer and physical science.